pixeldungeonfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
游戏版本/0.4
This article gathers the published release notes of the successive versions of update 0.4. v0.4 2013/05/09 DDL Apk Top Pixel Dungeon 0.4 released! This update brings 5 levels of dwarven city, new monsters and items. Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: 5 new levels (city of dwarves) full of new enemies * Added: Well of Transmutation * Added: In-game sound controls * Added: Resistances and immunities for monsters * Added: Tiles are highlighted when searched * Added: “Resume motion" button * Added: New sounds * Changed: Rankings screen is slightly redesigned * Changed: Rogues start with 12 darts * Changed: Mystery Meat can be cooked * Changed: Garden room is redesigned * Fixed: Several bugs fixed …and more v0.4.1 2013/05/21 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.4.1 released! Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: Ring of Resistance * Added: Statue Room * Added: Catalogus (accessible from the character window) * Added: Additional info in rankings (more to come) * Changed: Scroll of Remove Curse also removes Weakness * Changed: Weakness is buffed * Changed: Flying mobs and levitating hero cannot be rooted * Changed: Decelerating weapon is renamed to Chilling weapon * Changed: Wands can be transformed in a Well of Transmutation * Changed: Enchanted weapons are less common now * Fixed: Several bugs fixed and more… v0.4.2 2013/05/29 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.4.2 released! This is a rather small update without dramatic changes. Here is the list of what’s new from Google Play: * Added: Potion of Frost * Added: Scroll of Nuclear Blast * Added: Dewdrops * Added: Enemy health indicator (tap danger indicator to activate it) * Added: Number of slain monsters in rankings * Added: Mages can equip and use wands as a melee weapon (in case of need) * Changed: Undead dwarves are immune to Paralysis now * Fixed: Animated statues are not activated by alarms * Fixed: Strictly one item per tile in shops * Fixed: Ring of Resistance+5 and higher and more… v0.4.2a 2013/05/30 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New v0.4.3 2013/06/18 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.4.3 released! This update introduces "Badges" - a simple achievements system. Here is the list of what’s new from Google Play: * Added: Badges (achievements) * Added: Freezing traps * Added: Ring of Thorns * Changed: Upon resurrection the current floor is reset only if it’s a boss floor * Changed: Search action always succeeds now * Changed: Reforging preserves enchantment of an upgraded weapon * Changed: Scrolls of Nuclear Blast are renamed to Scrolls of Psionic Blast * Changed: Golems and Animated statues are immune to Psion Blast now * Fixed: Several bugs fixed and many more… v0.4.4 2013/06/26 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.4.4 released! The main feature of this update is “specializations". They are like sub-classes, there are 2 of them for each class (i.e. 6 in total). Here is the changelog from Google Play, it’s quite short: * Added: Specializations (available after defeating the 2nd boss) * Added: New badges * Added: New room "Flooded vault" * Changed: Badges visualization is corrected a little * Changed: Some badges criteria * Fixed: Several bugs fixed v0.4.4a 2013/06/27 DDL Apk New v0.4.5 2013/07/04 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New This is another small update, hopefully it will be the last one before the next content update (0.5). Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: New type of items - seeds * Added: Wand of Disintegration * Added: New badges * Added: New sounds * Changed: Ring of Haggler and Ring of Thorns are not need for unlocking “all rings" badge * Changed: Wands can’t have more than 9 charges now * Changed: The chance of looting a Ring of Thorns is increased * Fixed: Several bugs fixed (incl. critical ones) v0.4.5a 2013/07/05 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New